Opposites Attract
by Kestrelflame-ThunderClan
Summary: This isn't completly like Twilight, but it was the closest, this a book I'm accually trying to get published.


Prologue 

It was dark out, a full moon at that. I was running through the woods, enjoying my last night here. I skidded to a stop on a cliff. First I looked down, at a pitch black wolf with a white swirl on it's chest and a white star on it's forehead. In the pond, the reflection, was me. Then I looked up, at the moon, and bayed. My grandma always told me I was a born alpha, but my parents had no idea. I sat there, baying, thinking, _I cant' t believe we're moving to town! _When I finally finished, I heard a responding howl. I sighed, _Matt, get over it,_ _I'm leaving!_ Then I stood, and ran home.

1

New Kid

It was the first day of school, and my homeroom teacher, Mrs. Harris, was calling us up for our schedules.

"Joey Smith," she called. A boy with black hair and green eyes walked up. "Amanda Holbrook," she said next, I walked up, passing him. He flashed me a smile that made me feel weak in my knees. I stumbled, and would have fallen, but he caught me! I had butterflies in my stomach, and told myself, _Come on! You're sixteen, settle down, it's just a guy. _But he felt _so _strong. I sure I'm stronger though, seeing as what I am.

"Hey, you're the new kid right?" he asked me.

"Err….yeah, why do you ask?" I answered

"Just wondering, see you later." and he walked over to his friend and I sat back down, alone.

The teacher finished and said, "I'd like to introduce a new student, her name is Amanda Holbrook," she waved me up. "Is there anyone who'd like to volunteer to show her around these first few days?" Joey was talking to his friends, so she called him out, "Joey! Thanks for volunteering!"

He looked up, surprised, but said, "Sure, no problem."

Mrs. Harris went on, to me, "I want you to sit by him, like he's your buddy, for these next days."

I nodded and walked over to where he was sitting. His friends made room, with disgusted faces. I smiled weakly, and sat down.

"Now, since it's the first day, I'll let you talk, catch up," she announced to the whole class.

Out of impulse, I started sniffing, to recognize different scents. I realized that Joey smelled weird, different than the others, but still good.

One of his friend said, "What're you, a dog?" and laughed with the others. Joey just sat there and stared at me, like he knew something. "Your eyes, they're gold," he said.

"Those are my, err, contacts," I quickly lied. I know I didn't fool him, but he didn't say anything.

"Anyway, I'm Joey, this is Danny, Billy, and John," he pointed to two brunettes and a blonde. They each said 'Hey' in return.

I sniffed again, and memorized each scent. Joey smelled gruff and strong. Danny smelled similar, but not as strong scented. Billy smelled sweet and strong at the same time. It was John's scent that puzzled me though. He _looked _pretty strong, but her scent was faint and weak, almost faded. Without meaning to, I said out loud to him, "You smell wrong," and they all laughed, except John.

"She just burned you!" Billy exclaimed.

"At least I'm not a dog," he grumbled.

Now I laughed and said, "You're right!" I held my nose and waved my free hand at it, "You don't smell nearly as good!"

The bell rang and he stomped out, then Danny said, "Way to go! No one's ever stood up to him like that!" and high-fived me.

Then we all went to our next classes, me following Joey.

**************************************

It turned out I had almost all the same classes as _all _of them. I _did _have all the same classes as Joey though!

At the end of the day, I walked home with them. We all live on the same street too! Joey stopped several houses down from mine and walked up a driveway, waving to us. Next was Danny's, mine, then Billy's.

"Oh!" Billy exclaimed, "_You're_ the one who moved in there!"

"Yep," I said and waved goodbye, walking up my driveway.

Inside, I flung myself on my bed and sighed, _Today was _so _much better than I thought it would be! _Then my favorite song came on the radio. It's "Wild At Heart" by Gloriana. _I hope it stays this good!_


End file.
